


For Science!

by BumbleBooty



Series: Universal Lessons [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FUCK FOR SCIENCE!, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, dassit, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Alternate Title: Wheeljack and Perceptor Get A Room





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really try hard on this, so don't expect a masterpiece. It's my present to me for finishing the first arc of Universal Constant. 
> 
> Also known as shameless smut because Wheeljack needs to love on his assistant more. Cause we all know that scope has that engineer around his little finger, and certainly deep in his valve.
> 
> Edit: By the time I finished post-edit there was 20 hits on this. Yall are pervs and I'm onto you.

Wheeljack's helm fins flashed a deep violet as Perceptor slipped out of the room. A not-very-quiet squeal was all Wheeljack needed as confirmation before he really took off after the scope, barely missing him twice as they full-on sprinted back to their shared hab suite. He caught up to his scope as Perceptor fumbled with the keypad, clicking back his blast mask to nip at the base of the red shoulder mount. Perceptor squealed, doing his best to escape the larger, but wound up pressed against the keypad as scarred grey servos encircled his waist. 

He caved pathetically fast, arching his back against the other while his servo slid upwards to caress the back of Wheeljack's helm. Perceptor giggled as he tipped his helm to meet Wheeljack's lips, allowing more of his weight to rest against the other. Both jumped as a loud horn sounded over the intercom, followed by Red Alert's calm voice. "Will you two get in your quarters already? You're distracting Cliffjumper." An indignant cry of 'HEY' was cut off as the intercom silenced once more. Perceptor giggled, pushing Wheeljack back a step to quickly input the code. 

The first attempt failed because of a certain distracting servo squeezing his waist, but with the second the door slid open. Wheeljack shoved Percy through the door, laughing as the scope squealed and took the initiative to bolt towards the berth room. Wheeljack used his height to his advantage, catching the scope and hauling him up into his arms. Percy broke down laughing, pressing his servos to his face and curling into the engineer's arms. He flailed as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the berth, giggling as Jackie quickly straddled his waist, using one servo to hold his chest down. 

The engineer smirked down at his giggly assistant, using his free hand to caress down a light blue thigh. It quickly devolved from there- lips digging into his throat, nails digging into his hips and thighs, hips grinding down onto his own. Perceptor groaned lowly, clawing at Wheeljack's shoulders in a desperate attempt to get leverage against the sudden onslaught. With a slight shift, Wheeljack readjusted to kneel between those blue thighs. He lifted Percy's hips to grind their panels together, releasing Perceptor's throat to nip at the scope's audial. "Percy, sweetspark, Do me a favor?" Perceptor exhaled shakily, nodding as he locked his ankles around Wheeljack's waist. 

The engineer grinned, nipping at the joint of his jaw. "Run through the schematics again." Perceptor groaned, letting his helm fall back as he pressed Wheeljack's helm into his throat. He took a shaky breath, blowing out his vents before beginning. "W-well... It would start with the o-onboard computer, which translates temporal c-coordinates into a-AAh!" Wheeljack growled, gripping the black of Percy's hips harder and kissing his cheek. "Go on sweetspark. Tell me more. Show me how smart you are." Perceptor bit his lip, before latching his nails under Wheeljack's helm. 

He yanked his helm back to lock optics with the elder, grinning mischievously. "I-if you program this correctly, the data will be fed into a temporal converter,  translating the information into a specific energy blast." The scope ground down one more, gasping as Wheeljack's panel popped open and his spike pressurized between his thighs. With this boost of confidence came a little more playful aggression from the soon-to-be-sniper. Wheeljack's engine shrieked as his audial fins were gripped, holding their helms a filament away. 

"This energy blast can create a gravitational anomaly, which if charged correctly can puncture a hole through time itself. Charging can occur by-MMph!" He was silenced with a rough kiss, Wheeljack desperately pawing at the smaller in hunger. The kiss was eagerly returned, the force of the kiss pressing Perceptor further into the berth. He let his valve cover pop open, shuddering as the sudden escape of fluid made Wheeljack try to pull away. "No. Just put it in Jackie."  Wheeljack's optics widened lightly, and he chuckled a wheeze of disbelief. "Where did this _come from_  Percy? Where did my sweet assistant go?" 

"Your assistant got horny, and you've been venting down the back of my neck for half a joor. Now, get  _in_  me!" Perceptor arched his hips upwards, grinding the head between the lips of his valve, but missing his entrance. Wheeljack groaned and bucked up against him, savoring the squeak as the blunt tip pressed against his anterior node. Wheeljack slid one servo from Perceptor's hip, pressing a single digit into the lab tech. Percy rolled his hips down onto the digit, shifting his pedes to brace against the berth.

Wheeljack kissed him once more, swallowing the moan that followed as he easily thrust the digit. It wasn’t long before a second was added, and Wheeljack started to laugh while his lips remained locked with Percy's. The scope broke the kiss, doing his best to clench around the digit. "What's so funny?" Wheeljack pecked a kiss on his lips, trailing down his chin as a third pressed in. "You're just perfect Perceptor. Always so wet and eager..." Perceptor laughed, rolling his hips down on the servo with a solid tempo. "Weeell, It's not like I don't have some...oh, how do the crew say it...Let's just say I have proper motivation." 

Perceptor grinned, quickly bringing a pede up to throw the engineer off-balance. The servo regretfully slid from the slick valve, but Perceptor quickly flipped the larger onto his backplate, straddling his hips and gripping the other's spike to pump it shallowly. "And we both know how dedicated I am to my work when I am properly motivated." Wheeljack grinned, tugging black hips towards him to coax him onto the leaking spike. Tired of waiting, Perceptor eagerly mounted the spike, grinding against the head before letting it line up properly.

The stretch was always amazing, earning a squeal from the fans of both cybertronians as Perceptor slowly impaled himself to the hip. With shuddering hands, the two traded cables, curling against each other as each connector snapped into place- data pulsing as Wheeljack's hips twitched in an invitation. It was easy  for the two to set a rhythm, Perceptor sinking his servos into the abdominal plating near Wheeljack's external ports to help stabilize him as he bounced on the hardened spike. 

Wheeljack took the chance to feel up the glass of Perceptor's chest, craning his helm to lick at the lens of his scope. This earned a quiet squeal and a gush of lubricant around his spike, and both thoroughly enjoyed trying to keep the pace for as long as possible. It wasn’t enough though, and Percy found himself desperately grinding down each time Wheeljack bottomed out. The thick tip of his spike sent delightful aftershocks up his spinal strut, and the scope was utterly ashamed at how quickly he overloaded. When he got some semblance of processor power back, he realized he had been flipped onto his back. The elder was throughly pounding into his valve, his lips and dentae and tongue doing  _wonderful_  things to the base of his scope, and by _Primus_ did he need more!

Servos dug into white backplates, crying out as each thrust drove him further up the berth. The gasps and cries were savored, as was each rolling spasm of his valve, every kick of his pede, every shuddering overload that the more experienced mech wrung from his frame before he was  _finally_  filled, hot transfluid scorching his insides as he screamed yet another completion and damn near dropped into a protective stasis.

It took every ounce of his self-control, but he managed to stay awake as his engineer huffed above him- fans screaming and primary ventilators huffing, that dopey post-overload grin splitting those cracked lips, and  _Primus is it getting hot again?_

Wheeljack laughed, stealing another kiss from the throughly used scope beneath him. Perceptor snuggled close nuzzling his chin with a grin. "So, Jackie...We have two joor left until the coordinates are applicable. Should we refuel and deplinish our reserves?" The lewd grin and sharp thrust was the only answer he truly needed, but the following kiss was a welcomed bonus. 


End file.
